<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《狐狸骗狗记》第1章和谐部分 by YINGJUN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182205">《狐狸骗狗记》第1章和谐部分</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN'>YINGJUN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orange is the New Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>谢淮洲, 谢绎云</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《狐狸骗狗记》第1章和谐部分</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　“妈的，你是狗吗！”谢淮洲没想到谢绎云现在这么凶，张口就咬人，他没骨气地求饶：“好侄子，好弟弟，饶了我吧。”</p><p>　　谢绎云最讨厌谢淮洲这幅窝囊样，好话歹话张口就来，分不清真假。</p><p>　　他紧紧抓着谢淮洲的手腕，语气里带着狠劲儿，不甘又挣扎地说道：“谢淮洲，你还是个人吗。”</p><p>　　谢淮洲闭上了嘴，他能够感觉到谢绎云在哭。</p><p>　　谢淮洲身上全是刚洗完澡的水珠，他此时还是赤裸着。谢绎云身上西装将他硌得有些疼，他摸了摸谢绎云的头：“到底在哭什么啊，五年了一点儿长进都没有。”</p><p>　　谢绎云将他翻过来，抵在洗手台上，近乎粗暴地吻了上去。</p><p>　　唇舌相接，带着一股热气，湿润着对方，温热湿软的舌头相互磨蹭着，舔舐着......</p><p>　　谢淮洲张着嘴，也不太敢回应。毕竟确实是他对不起这个男孩，五年前他玩弄了他，又抛弃了他。</p><p>　　他至今还记得谢绎云躺在病床那绝望的目光。</p><p>　　那时候，谢淮洲坐在他旁边，告诉他：“小云，叔要走了，你好好养伤。”</p><p>　　“你去哪里？”</p><p>　　“离开一段时间，你自己调整一下心情吧。叔有事儿呢。”</p><p>　　那时候谢绎云已经意识到了什么，他紧紧抓着谢淮洲的手：“叔，你想不想做爱，我们做好不好？我今天已经好很多了，我没事儿的。”</p><p>　　谢淮洲握住他的手腕：“小云，我真的要走了。”</p><p>　　谢绎云眼睛通红，固执地去拉谢淮洲的皮带，他又哭又笑：“叔，先用嘴给你做好不好，来，你再靠近一点儿。我会让你舒服的......谢淮洲，我很爱你的。”</p><p>　　谢淮洲将他按在病床上：“小云，是叔对不起你，就这样吧，我走了。”</p><p>　　......</p><p>　　“衣服都脱光了，你还有心思想别的！”谢绎云如同疯狗一般掐着谢淮洲的脖子。</p><p>　　谢淮洲摸了摸对方的脸：“没有呢，我能想什么啊。”</p><p>　　谢绎云又吻了上来，湿润的嘴唇相互摩擦着，带着的是赤裸裸的情欲。近乎有些疯狂，舌头缠绕着舔，又急又躁，喉结滚动着。来不及吞咽的口水滑落下来，变得更加淫靡色情。</p><p>　　两人胯部相贴，谢淮洲没出息地硬了，被谢绎云亲得硬了。</p><p>　　他难耐地蹭在谢绎云的裤子上，动作又不敢太过于放肆，隔靴搔痒般的，难受得很。</p><p>　　谢绎云绕着他的舌头，一口一口地吮吸，像个犯了毒瘾的疯子。像是在吃谢淮洲的嘴，一口接一口，丝毫不停歇地纠缠，掠夺快感。</p><p>　　谢淮洲睁开眼睛，看着近在咫尺的谢绎云。五年了，这个男孩真的长大了，五官越发俊朗，也变得更加血性，眼睛里带着一股狠劲儿。</p><p>　　他搂住谢绎云的脖子，扯开他的领带，伸进去摸他结实的胸肌。</p><p>　　谢绎云慢慢往下舔吻，咬住谢淮洲的喉结，声音沙哑，带着浓浓的情欲：“谢淮洲，你信不信我咬死你？”</p><p>　　“信。”</p><p>　　谢绎云跪了下来，看着谢淮洲勃起的阴茎，亲了一下红润的龟头，抬起头看谢淮洲：“要我给你口吗？”语气像是在审问犯人。</p><p>　　谢淮洲没出息地摸着谢绎云的脸：“要，求求小云给我舔一舔，好不好？”</p><p>　　谢绎云面无表情地一巴掌打在谢淮洲的大腿上，然后张嘴将他含了进去。</p><p>　　他双膝跪地，像是在朝拜，用嘴唇表达自己的痴迷。</p><p>　　谢绎云的口活很好，都是在谢淮洲身上练出来的。五年前他们在一起的时候，他给谢淮洲口过无数次，在黑暗的小树林里，他跪下来给谢淮洲口。</p><p>　　在床上，他趴着给谢淮洲舔。</p><p>　　甚至有一次，在谢淮洲的办公室里，他躲在办公桌底下给谢淮洲口，让谢淮洲一边承受快感，一边听下属的报告。</p><p>　　谢淮州被谢绎云舔得腿软了，有些站不住，他紧紧抓着谢绎云的头发。低着头看着这个跪在他面前的男孩。</p><p>　　“小云，先起来，去，去床上。”</p><p>　　谢绎云不管不顾，依旧用力吞吐着，毫不犹豫地给他做深喉，即使被呛到了，咳嗽了也不停下来。</p><p>　　谢淮州摸了摸他脸：“小云，起来让我亲一下，我想亲你。”</p><p>　　听到这话，谢绎云才站起来，给谢淮洲手淫，一面跟他亲吻。</p><p>　　“让不让操？”谢绎云咬着他的嘴唇，手劲儿很大，将谢淮洲的性器紧紧抓在手里。</p><p>　　“让让让。”</p><p>　　谢淮洲一直觉得谢绎云喜欢舔他。正如同现在，谢绎云沿着他的嘴角开始亲吻，不间断地延续到耳朵，留下一道道水渍。继续往下，亲吻的他的脖子，甚至握住他的手，将他的手指放进嘴里含着。</p><p>　　“小云，去床上做行不行？”谢淮洲问。</p><p>　　谢绎云看了他一眼，又疯狂地吻他，叫他喘不过气来。久违的快感在体内迸发，要将人溺死。</p><p>　　谢绎云很急躁，搂着谢淮洲回到了房间。回的是谢淮洲以前住的房间。</p><p>　　谢淮洲有些恍惚，过往的回忆在脑海中一帧一帧恍过。以前他和谢绎云在这个房间里抵死纠缠，没日没夜地做爱。</p><p>　　谢淮洲被谢绎云压得有些喘不过气，五年了，当初的少年长成了真正的男人，欲望和力量都随之增加。结实的身体压在谢淮洲身上，胯间的性器硬邦邦地戳着谢淮洲的腿。</p><p>　　谢绎云自己把裤子脱了，扔到床下，紧紧地贴着谢淮洲的胯间，两人怒发蓬勃的性器贴在一起，要磨出火来。</p><p>　　谢淮洲把谢绎云的性器握在手里，这东西长得粗壮，沉甸甸的一根，他喘着气说：“小小年纪，鸡巴长这么大干什么。”</p><p>　　“干你。”谢绎云挺了挺腰腹，硬热的阴茎往谢淮洲手里戳。</p><p>　　两人紧实的胸膛贴在一起磨蹭，肌肤相贴的感觉舒爽得让人头皮发麻。</p><p>　　谢绎云去舔他的后穴，给他扩张。当勃发的性器抵在穴口的时候，谢淮洲怂了，他知道这根利刃的厉害之处，现在没有润滑液，他怕谢绎云直接捅进来，能把他给搞死。</p><p>　　他慌张地推着谢绎云的小腹：“小云，床边那件外套，外套里有套，拿出来戴上再进来。”</p><p>　　谢绎云压着他，硬得发疼的性器在他的股间滑动着，浅浅地戳进去了一些，说：“我不想戴套。”他又想起了什么，忽而去掐着谢淮洲的脖子，眼眶猩红：“你去酒吧带着避孕套？你想干什么！没有男人干你，你就活下去是不是？！”</p><p>　　“操！是酒保给的！”</p><p>　　谢绎云狠狠咬着谢淮洲的肩膀，伸手摸索着把安全套拿了过来，看到包装袋上印有酒吧的店名，他的火气才稍稍缓和一些。</p><p>　　他将安全套丢在一旁：“我不戴，就要这样干你。”</p><p>　　“妈的，你那么大，没有点润滑的，直接插进来老子就流血了！”</p><p>　　谢绎云面色一红，把安全套拿过来，丢在谢淮洲的脸上：“那你给我戴。”</p><p>　　谢淮洲挣扎着坐起来，没脸没皮地把包装套撕开，低下头亲了亲那根粗长的性器，才将套子给套上。</p><p>　　套子上的润滑油让谢绎云进去得顺利一些，他压下身紧紧抱着谢淮洲，下身疯狂抽送，要把这五年来的空虚全都发泄出来。</p><p>　　他含着谢淮洲的乳头吸，把两个小东西弄得水亮，颤颤巍巍变红，变硬，点缀在谢淮洲白皙的胸膛上。</p><p>　　谢淮洲满目春意，眼角潮红，他被这种充沛的快感包裹着，缠绕着，欲死欲仙。</p><p>　　谢绎云看着谢淮洲已经被干软了，他猛地抽出来，把套子取了丢掉，再次插了进去。</p><p>　　“你，你真的是。”谢淮洲被干得说不出话来，浑身潮红，像是发了骚的狐狸精，一个男狐狸精。</p><p>　　谢绎云维持着一个姿势插了很久，又快又狠，每一下似乎都要将谢淮洲往死里干。</p><p>　　谢淮洲推着他的小腹：“小云，慢一点。”</p><p>　　谢绎云胯下依旧战斗力十足，嘴唇贴在谢淮洲的耳畔，说出的话疯狂又病态：“把你操死好不好，那样你就不会离开我了。”</p><p>　　“谢淮洲，我爱你啊，我那么爱你。”</p><p>　　“叔，你不是很疼我吗，你就当是可怜我，别离开我。”</p><p>　　谢淮洲是真的意识到，当初自己的离开，真的对这个男孩造成太大的伤害了。</p><p>　　他摸了摸谢绎云英隽俊朗的脸庞：“叔不会离开你的，我也爱你。”</p><p>　　最后，谢淮洲直接被操射了，他咬着牙，腰腹挺动，在谢绎云的插干之中射了出来，射在谢绎云紧实的腹肌上。</p><p>　　谢绎云摸了一把谢淮洲的精液，将其涂抹在谢淮洲的胸口上，又低下头去舔干净。荒淫得不像样子。</p><p>　　这一晚上他们做了很多次，谢绎云的精力和力量旺盛得可怕。</p><p>　　他把谢淮洲抵在墙上操，又按在地毯上后入，一边舔着谢淮洲的后背，一边操弄。</p><p>　　谢淮洲疲软的时候，他又跪下去把谢淮洲半软的性器含进嘴里吸，等把谢淮洲舔得硬起来，骚起来，又继续发了疯地干。</p><p>　　谢淮洲跨坐在谢绎云身上，累得直不起腰，趴着伏在谢绎云身上。而谢绎云依旧抱着他，自下而上地顶弄他的时候。谢淮洲有种要被活活操死的错觉。</p><p>　　他哆嗦着去吻谢绎云的唇，口水流了一下巴：“不行了，要死了。不搞了，真的......”</p><p>　　他被操得哭了出来，眼里全是血丝。</p><p>　　谢绎云狠狠顶了几下，射在他里面，又去给谢淮洲口交。</p><p>　　谢淮洲匆忙地推着他：“不要，不来了。”</p><p>　　谢绎云亲在他的性器上，抬头看他：“乖，射在我嘴里，射出来就不搞你了。”</p><p>　　谢淮洲最后还是射了出来，也没出多少精，稀薄的精液被谢绎云给吞了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>